


A Supernatural Haiku

by rosemarygreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Haiku, Humor, Meta Poetry, Sexual Humor, Slash, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarygreen/pseuds/rosemarygreen
Summary: What the title says)





	A Supernatural Haiku

Don’t tear at my hair.  
Don’t bite at my collarbone.  
We’ve got slash to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the notorious tropes from Supernatural fanfics, one of which was later incorporated into canon ("And then Sam caressed Dean's clavicle", episode 5.01. "Sympathy for the Devil").


End file.
